Mafioso: A Saiyan's Tale (ABANDONED)
by El Dreadful Reaper
Summary: I GIVE UP!


**Mafioso: A Saiyan's Tale**

* * *

**This is my FIRST fic out of the Inazuma Eleven archive and the first one if Dragon Ball. So go a bit easy on the reviews okay?**

**Ps, I'm also a new author and I suck at writing.**

**Warning: AU-ness, don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Price Of Loyalty**

_People live and die, _

_As countless as the stars in the sky;_

_As fleeting as foam,_

_In water…_

_Why are we brought into this world?_

_Only to depart so quickly?_

_On a celestial scale,_

_Our lives pass by_

_In just a blink of an eye._

_The Saiyans built a mighty empire,_

_And then faded fast, _

_Like a falling star;_

_During their short supremacy, The Saiyans fought many meaningless battles,_

_In pursuit of empty dreams and so called, 'Saiyan pride'…_

_But at last, they managed to speak peace and gain some temporary harmony with the other races._

_But it was too late and their power had weakened._

_Even a single Super Saiyan hadn't emerged in many years…_

_But the time of peace had gone by and the menaces approached of the inevitable…_

_All the races, which lived in planet Vegita, lead by an unknown evil, had started biting each other, for none other than: turf and money._

But that's a story for another day.

Now is the beginning of the adventure of a certain Saiyan brat, why is going to be remembered for a long time…

**Somewhere in The Eastern District, Planet Vegita, 3015:**

At a corner of the street, 3 men with tails were standing and chatting together. A tuxedo wearing man, also with a tail, approached them. As the guy approached them, one of the 3 men, left. The tux-wearing guy, who approached them, bowed at him and took off his fedora to show his respect for him.

"Good evening, king Vegita." He said as the guy was leaving

"Good evening." He said as he went away.

"Hmm… Must be a good week, eh mac?" said the oldest man who was wearing sunshades as he let off some smoke from his cigar.

"Yeah! Got some high rollers over here. I'm celebrating. Takin' Kakarot junior's mother to The Club." Replied the tuxedo wearing man as ht brought out a packet of money from his tux and handed to a fedora-wearing guy.

"Eh! I think this will cover this week and some more." Said the fedora-wearing guy who took the money.

"Oh, here she comes!" said the oldest guy as he saw a woman wearing a blue dress approached them.

"Oh hey, Kakarot! How's business?" The woman approached towards the previous tuxedo-wearing guy and they hugged and kissed in affection.

"AHA! Business is fine, but why so the sudden interest of what I do? Oh just forget it, where's my boy?"

"He's fine. Was breaking bottles with his power-pole in the alleyway and I thought the noise was going to drive me nuts! But my sister is taking care of him this evening though."

They were holding hands and walking down the street while walking and passed an armory on their way.

"Good to know." The man answered his wife and then, suddenly…

**BOOM!**

The armory had exploded and the couple fell back a small distance.

"OH GOD! MY BOY!" Screamed the woman as she was getting up and recovering from the explosion.

"Eh?!" mumbled the man and ran towards the armory. When suddenly, some green people came in from both sides and seized the man and took him away into the alley, forcefully.

His wife screamed for him but green men also seized her and dragged her away from the event horizon. The green men, with antennas tossed him aside.

"What do you want?" said the man as he was getting up from his fall but no one answered.

A green goon approached him and got into a fighting stance. The scratched dude also got into a fighting stance; because he knew that a fierce fight was coming his way.

"Where are your Saiyan buddies now?!" said one of them

"You'll regret crossing da Namekians!" Said another one of them as he cracked his knuckles.

"You're not done paying Kakarot!" or "Hope you said goodbye to junior!" The threats kept coming on and on.

And they jumped towards him. The good guy gave one of them a series of swift jabs and uppercuts and slammed him into the wall. As for the other one, he slammed him into the ground and tossed him towards the air and blew him up using an energy attack. Then there came another one, older and tougher than the low class and brought out a bat and was going to hit Kakarot but he doged it and gave him a knuckle sandwich and took the bat and cracked it on another ones skull.

That's when a really small, ugly guy with an ugly tail and pointy horns, riding on some hovercraft thingy came out with two green men on his sides.

"Freeza?! I thought we had peace?!"

"Sorry Kakarot, nothing personal, only business." and then he puffed his smoke and turned the other way and ordered the Namekians " Give it to him, boys."

And once, Really small but sharp energy beams started raining towards Kakarot and they left him in pieces, punching lots and lots of holes into him. And then walked away like nothing happened.

Then a small boy, maybe of the age of five, wearing a purple gi and carrying a big stick, was walking past the alleyway when he saw his pops corpse. Several others crowded at the mouth of the alley and then went back to their rightful places as if nothing happened.

"Papa?"

He was going to run towards him, but a man, grabbed him and forced him not to look at that way.

"Save the anger kid." The kid was struggling to get out, for a second there, his hair almost flashed in a golden color but only for a blink of an eye "Save it. You know who I am?" The kid nodded.

"Save the anger, when you're old enough; and when the time is right, you WILL take your revenge."

* * *

_"Someday, and that day may never come – I will call upon you to do a service – for me; until that day, accept this – as a gift."_

* * *

**Hiyya? Did ya'll 'njoy this far? Should I continue? (I think not)**

**(Ps, I know that this site thingy thanks people automatically for their reviews so I might not do that manually, as in thanking reviewers on the next chapter.)**


End file.
